pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Megan Hollingshead
Megan Hollingshead is an American voice actress. She used to be a regular in the Pokémon anime, appearing throughout its first six seasons in major recurring roles such as Nurse Joy and Cassidy, until she relocated to Los Angeles. Her last voice work with Pokémon was for Diane in the sixth movie, Jirachi: Wish Maker. Amidst theater roles and teaching yoga, she continues her work as a voice actress, as seen in anime such as Naruto and Bleach and games such as the Tales series. Roles Characters *Nurse Joy (Seasons 1-6) *Cassidy (Seasons 1-5) *Lily *Duplica *Professor Ivy (MS002) *Whitney *Clair (Season 5) *Caroline (Season 6) *Ghost of Maiden's Peak *James' mother (IL048) *Stella *Marie *Dr. Anna *Suzie (JE053) *Tamao *Mary (JE130) *Erika's Assistant 1 (green hair) *Boy in green shirt (IL042) *Woman from Yas Gym *Pokémon Nursing School Instructor (JE013) *Contest judge (JE019) *Townswomen (JE061) *Girl 4 (JE075) *Luka Carson *Annie (MS005) *Diane Non-Pokémon series *Mai Valentine (Yu-Gi-Oh! (Until Season 4)) *Scarlet Garcia (Sonic X) *Sheena Fujibayashi, Lilia (Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (Uncredited)) *Pamela Tatlin (Tales of the Abyss (Uncredited)) *Kaufman (Tales of Veperia (Uncredited)) *Rangiku Matsumoto, Emilou Apacci, Nemu Kurotsuchi (Bleach) *Shizune, Tonton (Naruto) *REM (Bobo-bo Bo-bobobo) *Villetta Nu (Code Geass) *Re-l Mayer (Ergo Proxy) *Gloria (Daphne in the Brilliant Blue) *Rose Marinade (Fighting Foodons) *Adiane (Gurren Lagann) *Ran Tao, Sharona (Shaman King) *Mion and Shion Sonozaki (Higurashi) *Lenneth, Hrist, Lorenta, Platina (Valkyrie Profile) *Lenneth (Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria, Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume) Trivia *The boy in the green shirt from Showdown at Dark City is an extremely rare occurrence where Hollingshead voices a non-female character *Since her departure from the series, she along with former Pokémon VA Tara Sands, worked together on "Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World" as Sheena Fujibayashi and Genis Sage respectively, though neither of them were credited for it. *Megan has had many VAs take on certain roles after her departure from 4Kids: **Erica Schroeder replaced her as both Nurse Joy and Lily in Pokémon until Season 9, as well as Mai Valentine from Yu-Gi-Oh! for Season 4. **Carrie Keranen filled in for her as Mary from the Pokémon Mystery Club in Season 7. **Andi Whaley filled in as Cassidy from Team Rocket until Season 9. **Karen Neill replaced her one-time role as Caroline until Season 9. **Eileen Stevens filled in for her role as James' mother in Season 12. **Eva Christensen filled in for her role as Clair in Season 16. Gallery Nursejoy.jpg|Nurse Joy (Up to AG042: Love at First Flight) Cassidy.png|Cassidy (Up to JE106: A Promise is a Promise) Lily.png|Lily Duplica.png|Duplica Whitney Opening.png|Whitney Clair Opening.png|Clair (Season 5) Caroline.png|Caroline (Season 6) Maiden's Ghost.png|Ghost of Maiden's Peak James' mom.jpg|James' mother (Season 1) Stella in Training Mode.png|Stella Marie.png|Marie Dr. Anna.jpg|Dr. Anna JE053.png|Suzie (Season 4) Tamao Umbreon.png|Tamao JE130 15.jpg|Mary (right) of the Pokémon Mystery Club (Season 5) IL026 2.jpg|Erika's assistant 1 (right) IL042 2.jpg|Boy in green shirt from IL042: Showdown at Dark City (top) JE013 8.jpg|Pokémon Nursing School Instructor (Ignorance is Blissey) Diane.png|Diane Category:4Kids Voice Actors